The present invention generally relates to metal oxide thin film devices, and more particularly, to the structure and formation of an overturned thin film device with self-aligned gate and source/drain contacts.
In the semiconductor industry and especially thin film semiconductor devices such as thin film transistors (TFTs), the devices include spaced apart source and drain areas that conduct through a channel layer positioned therebetween. At least one gate insulator and gate electrode are positioned above and/or below the channel layer, to control the conduction.